


Say Something I'm Giving Up on You

by Peyton_0727



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betty can sing, F/M, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Moderately Follows What Happened in Season 1, Multi, Post-Break Up, Rekindling Young Love, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bughead - Freeform, bughead is endgame, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_0727/pseuds/Peyton_0727
Summary: “Look Jug, Betty asked me to leave you alone about it. She said you had made your decision and you know Betty… she would’ve-““She would’ve what?” Jughead asked.“…She would’ve given the world to you even it meant a world without her in it.” Archie said quietly.Jughead broke up with Betty during Thanksgiving break during their freshman year of college. No one but Jughead knows the real reason why. But now that Jughead's reasons are no longer reasons he wonders if he made a huge mistake. And what if he did? Does Jughead have the courage to come clean and win Betty back?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> To be 100% honest I have fallen in love lately with the fanfics where Betty and Jughead break up as kids and then reconnect as adults. So I've decided to try my hand at it! I have a few chapters written but I'm not sure if I will take this story anywhere or if I just needed to get these chapters out of my head. 
> 
> Anyways- I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE let me know what you think! I look forward to reading comments :)

**BETTY**

Betty winced as she applied foundation over the fresh bruise on the right side of her jaw. Betty was starting to get frustrated at how tedious of a task it was to put make-up on these days. But there was no way Betty could show at work with bruises on her cheek. A beaten and bruised girl did not make tips.

Betty sighed. She had broken up with Mark two days ago. When Betty first met him, she immediately liked him. They were from different worlds, but for whatever reason Betty liked that. Mark was charming and smart. They had so many great conversations on their dates over the first few months. Then things had started to change. It was small things at first. Mark would make a comment about her low cut shirt Betty wore to work or he would be jealous of all the guys that talked to her while she was bar tending. Before long things started to escalate. It was only verbal abuse and then last week during an argument Mark had struck her across the face. The blow was quick, hard and ultimately shocking. Betty remembered stepping a few feet back. Mark immediately apologized and began to cry. Somehow, Betty ended up comforting him but that was the night Betty decided to break up with Mark. When Betty did find the courage to finally end it with him, Mark completely lost it. He punched Betty twice in the face and when she was down on the ground Mark kicked her in the ribs. Betty sub consciously grabbed her ribs wincing at the memory. Somehow, Betty found the strength to kick Mark as hard as she could in the groin sending him stumbling. Betty ended up grabbing her keys and ran and didn’t stop until she ended up at her best friend Veronica’s apartment across town.

_Veronica opened the door, her eyes widening in shock. “Betty?” Veronica whispered in horror._

_Betty was not surprised to see Archie standing behind her._

_“V…” Betty said, swallowing her tears. “I need your help.”_

_Veronica nodded and helped her inside._

_Betty recapped what happened to Veronica and Archie. Veronica had tears streaming down her face and Archie had looked mad, really mad._

_“I’m going to fucking kill that guy.” Archie said standing._

_“Archie, no!” Betty stood immediately to block him and winced._

_Archie faces immediately broke. They too had been friends since childhood._

_“Betty we should probably get you to the Emergency Room. Your ribs could be broken.” Archie said. His voice was soft but firm._

_Betty hesitated. She knew if she went to the hospital the police would get involved and Betty hadn’t thought that far ahead yet._

_“Betty…” Veronica said standing in front of her. “I know this is scary but you asked for my help. I think Arch is right, we need to get you checked out.”_

_Betty started to shake and nodded. How was this her life now?_

_“I’ll go get my car.” Archie said quietly._

_The three of them went to the closest E.R. and since it was late at night Betty was seen immediately. Veronica stayed with Betty throughout the entire exam, holding her hand. Betty had stayed strong throughout the entire thing. She did not want to cry. An image of a tall, dark, and handsome beanie wearing boy kept her strong. To no one’s surprise, the police showed up soon after. Betty gave them her statement and they discussed her options for a restraining order. Originally, Betty refused but Veronica convinced her otherwise._

_“Betty you live alone. What if Mark tries to hurt you again?” Veronica said._

Betty had gone home with Archie and Veronica that night and slept on Veronica’s couch. The next day, Veronica insisted on Betty staying one more night. Archie had taken Betty to her apartment to get some things and have her locks changed. Luckily, there was no sign of Mark.

Despite everything, both nights Betty went to sleep with one thing on her mind. Her ex-boyfriend from high school, Jughead Jones.

Jughead was a successful author now and had worked for a newspaper out in Seattle, Washington. Betty knew that Jughead kept in touch with Archie. The two of them broke up around Thanksgiving break during their freshman year of college. They had been going to two different schools- Betty at NYU and Jughead attending Georgetown. Originally, they had planned to go to NYU together but at the last minute, Jughead decided to go to Georgetown. That should have been Betty’s first clue, but she didn’t want to hold him back from anything. Over the first semester they had both been so incredibly busy with school. They tried to make time for each other whenever they could but when Jughead came home at Thanksgiving he ended things. That was roughly 5 and ½ years ago.

“Betty! The car is here.” Veronica had yelled from the other side of the door.

Betty tried to compose herself, Veronica had insisted on Betty taking a car to and from work so that she didn’t have to walk or take the subway.

“Ok, be right there.” Betty said. Betty finished touching up her foundation and applied mascara and a lipstick. Finally, Betty pinned half of her hair up. Looking in the mirror, she was content with her handy work. In the bright light of Veronica’s bathroom mirror, you could still faintly see the bruises but Betty knew in the dark bar, no one would notice.

Betty exited the bathroom and grabbed her bag off the breakfast bar. Betty gave Veronica and quick hug goodbye and waved to Archie who was playing his guitar on the couch.

“Call if you need anything.” Archie said before Betty left the apartment.

“I will. I’ll text you both when I get to work.” Betty said.

Betty walked down the stairs and got into the town car that was waiting for her. Betty felt silly going in a town car to her job but it also made her feel safe. It was better than some random cab driver and with tinted windows no one on the outside could tell who was in the car.

Betty immediately felt lighter when she got to work. If someone had told Betty she would be working at a bar at an upscale bar on the Upper East Side Betty would’ve laughed in their face. She had actually taken the bar tending class on a whim back in her junior year of college. The instructor immediately liked her and got her the job she had now. The instructor was actually her boss. Although the hours were crappy, Betty could not ignore the money she made in tips. Betty quickly texted Veronica and Archie she arrived to work and then put her things in her locker. Betty liked her job, especially on busy nights. But she also liked the quiet nights too. Betty enjoyed talking to complete strangers and hearing about their lives. Sometimes when it was really empty, the performer for that night would invite Betty up to the piano to sing a song or two.

Betty bumped right into her boss on her way out to the bar.

“Oops sorry Brittany.” Betty said blushing.

“Oh, sorry Betty! I didn’t see you there.” Brittany replied. Brittany was about to continue in her path but then took a double take.

Betty cringed. She genuinely liked Brittany and they had become friendly over the last couple years but Betty wasn’t ready to explain this.

“Jesus Betty what happened to you?” Brittany breathed.

“Nothing, just a bad break-up. I’m fine.” Betty said.

Brittany nodded not taking her eyes off Betty’s bruises. Betty thought she was going to say something else but ended up stepping out of her way.

Before Brittany got too far Betty turned around and asked, “Hey Brit! Any chance you were able to talk to the owner about my friend Archie getting some playing time?”

Brittany smiled, “Oh yeah! I forgot. The big guy said Archie can have Wednesday’s slot and if he’s good they can negotiate a busier night of the week.”

Betty clapped her hands together and smiled a face splitting grin. Betty had been trying to get this arranged for months now. She couldn’t wait to go home and tell Archie.

“Thanks Brit! I owe you one!” Betty said. She skipped out to take her place at the bar.

Betty let her pre-evening tasks consume her. It felt so good to be busy. Without much effort, Betty’s mind kept returning to memories of her and Jughead. Normally, she wouldn’t let her mind run wild with thoughts of him. It was too painful. But with everything going on she found it comforting. Betty let her mind wonder about him. How he was, how his job was going, if he met someone. Betty also let her mind wander back to memories of them back in high school. They were inseparable after Jughead first kissed her. They were so in love that Betty truly believed that they would be together forever. Betty felt a sadness creep over her. Betty shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of the sad memories, only wanting to be uplifted by the good ones. Betty sighed and returned to prepping the bar for the late evening rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUGHEAD**

Jughead stared at his computer and sighed in frustration. He was working on a piece for tomorrow’s edition of the newspaper- The Seattle Times. Jughead knew his editor was going to lose her shit on him if he didn’t produce something soon. He just couldn’t get into the story. It was about a doctor that had just made a medical breakthrough with brain surgery. Of course, it was great because this doctor’s break through was going to save lives but Jughead couldn’t really get anything positive or personal out of the guy. To be truthful, this doctor had lost a lot of patients before he made a break through. Jughead guessed that this doctor didn’t find it fitting to their memory to boast about his success.

 _There it is._ Jughead said to himself.

In about an hour, Jughead had the rough draft of his article completed and sent to his editor. He drummed his fingers on his desk while waiting for a reply. It was almost the end of the work day, although Jughead knew he would be at the office much later than that. Jughead’s phone went off- it was a reminder to call his childhood best friend Archie. Archie had called him late about a week ago. They hadn’t talked in about six months or so since they had both been busy. Well, Jughead was busy anyway. Seeing Archie’s name pop on his screen surprised him. What troubled him the most though was Archie’s tone throughout the entire conversation. Archie had sounded so… sad.

_“Hey Arch, I know it’s been awhile but you don’t sound too good. Everything alright?” Jughead asked. He heard Archie’s breath hitch… was he crying?_

_“No, everything isn’t alright.” Archie said quietly._

_Jughead’s brow furrowed and he instantly felt guilty for not staying in better contact with his friend. After Jughead’s Dad went to jail for assisting in Jason Blossom’s murder, Jughead had moved in with Archie and Mr. Andrew’s to finish out his senior year. To be truthful, he had already been kind of living there. Plus, after he went to college Jughead always returned there for breaks. Archie and Fred had become family to him._

_“What’s going on?” Jughead asked quietly._

_Archie said nothing. Jughead could hear him breathing on the other side of the phone. Fear began to creep through his chest and grip his throat._

_“Is it your Dad?” Jughead asked._

_“No, Dad is fine.” Archie said quietly._

_“Veronica?” Jughead guessed again._

_“No Ronnie is good.” Archie answered._

_Jughead swallowed. He was terrified of speaking the name on the next person on his list._

_“Betty?” Jughead barely managed to get her name out._

_There was a long pause, indicating that Jughead was right. Jughead’s chest constricted and his heart began to pound._

_“Listen Jug, I’m sorry I bothered you like this. But you know Betty has asked me not to talk about her with you. I guess I was just sitting here missing what times used to be like. When things were simpler. I miss you man, I just needed to hear your voice.” Archie said._

_Jughead chewed on his lower lip. He knew that Betty had asked Archie not to talk about her when they spoke. It was only fair after all, he was the one who ended things._

_“Yeah, Arch I get it. Listen, it was great talking to you. I’ll call you sometime next week. Take care of yourself.” Jughead said._

_Jughead hung up before Archie could say another word. Jughead stood and walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He could barely catch his breath. Something was wrong with Betty, something bad and there was nothing Jughead could do about it. Jughead felt completely helpless and that feeling all but pushed him over the edge. Jughead yelled and threw his glass of water against the wall. Glass and water exploded, pieces of glass and tiny water droplets going everywhere. Jughead sunk to the floor, not caring about the glass and pulled his knees to his chest. Jughead had stayed on his kitchen floor until the sun came up the next morning._

A ping to Jughead’s e-mail snapped him out of his memory. Jughead smiled as he read over his editor’s comments. Of course, she only had a few things to change and loved the article. Jughead smirked to himself. This was often their exchange lately. Jughead cutting it too close to deadline, his editor ripping him a new one but in the end the pressure always helped him produce something good.

Jughead made the final editions and then sent it back to his editor with a few recommended pictures that had been taken. Jughead closed out his e-mail and saved the documents he had been working on and then left his cubicle for the day. To Jughead’s surprise, it actually wasn’t raining for once when he got out of work. The leaves were vibrant with fall colors and the air smelled fresh and crisp. Jughead decided he’d go for a run when he got home hoping to clear his head.

Jughead got to his apartment and immediately changed into running clothes knowing full well if he sat down he wouldn’t get back up again. Tying his laces tight, Jughead put in his ear buds and left his apartment locking the door behind him. Growing up Jughead had never been one for exercise but after all the anxiety he felt throughout his college years- Jughead picked up running in hopes that it would keep him sane.

Without much effort, the image of Betty came to mind. Jughead mentally kicked himself. Jughead usually kept himself busy so that memories of Betty wouldn’t creep into his mind. But with the news of something negative happening in Betty’s life from Archie last week, Betty Cooper was all Jughead could freaking thing about. Jughead’s best kept secret was that he was still in love with Betty. He had broken up with her during their freshman year of college. When asked, Jughead chalked it up to falling out of love with her. It made sense, the two of them went to different colleges and naturally they would grow apart. Jughead winced remembering that night clearly in his mind.

_Jughead and Betty were both coming home on Thanksgiving break. Jughead originally planned to break up with Betty the last night of break because well quite frankly he was selfish. Breaking up with Betty wasn’t something Jughead wanted to do. Jughead was madly in love with her and had been since Kindergarten. He had plans to propose to her at Betty’s college graduation. But Jughead had to break up with Betty and he knew the right thing to do was to do it immediately and not to wait._

_They made plans to meet up at Pop’s around 8 o’clock that night. Jughead waited for her out in the parking lot. As soon as Betty saw Jughead her face immediately dropped and she ran over to him in concern._

_“Hi.” Betty said._

_“Hi.” Jughead said back, it was barely audible. He felt a ball swell in his throat._

_“What’s going on? Are you ok?” Betty asked, searching his eyes for some kind of clue._

_“Betty… we need to talk.” Jughead said firmly._

_Dread crossed Betty’s face. “No.”_

_“Betty please… I can’t-“ Jughead began to say._

_“NO! No you can’t do this!” Betty burst into full on sobs begging Jughead not to finish his sentence._

_“Betty. You know college has been hard. We barely have time to talk anymore. I need to focus on me from now on so I can get out of this stupid town.”_

_“No, I don’t believe you! Jughead what’s happening?” Betty glared at him. She always had the talent of seeing through him, straight down to his soul._

_“Nothing is happening Betty except the fact that we’re over!” Jughead yelled._

_“You promised me this wasn’t going to happen when you decided to go to Georgetown.” Betty whimpered, tears coming full force down her now red puffy cheeks, like a waterfall._

_“Yeah, well I guess we can’t all keep our promises.” Jughead said coldly. Inside his heart was splintering into a million pieces._

_“I don’t understand why you’re doing this? Is it… the Serpants?” Betty asked._

_Rage fluttered in Jughead’s chest. “No.”_

_Betty came at him now, “It is isn’t it!”_

_Jughead almost lost it, almost confessed the whole thing right there. But he couldn’t. Jughead knew what he needed to say to make it convincing._

_Jughead violently grabbed Betty by her arms and yanked her towards him, “Let me be perfectly clear Betty. I don’t love you anymore and I don’t want to be with you.”_

_Betty just stared at him, her heart visibly breaking. Jughead saw the light go straight out of her beautiful meadow green eyes. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, breathing heavy and staring into each other’s eyes.  Without warning, Betty pulled herself out of Jughead’s grip. Betty straighten her clothes, wiped her cheeks off and straightened her ponytail._

_“Ok.” Betty said quietly._

_Jughead had to control his look of anguish at how easily she believed what he just said._

_Betty walked over to him and placed her hand on his cheek._

_“I will always love you Jughead Jones and I want you to know that I have always wanted what’s best for you and if that isn’t me…” Betty’s voice broke as a sob escaped her throat. “Then I have to let you go.”_

_Betty leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed Jughead in the corner of his mouth. Without another word, Betty turned and walked away. Away from Pop’s and straight out of Jughead’s life for good._

The last six years of Jughead’s life would have been much simpler if Betty had hated him but instead Betty let him go to pursue the life she thought he wanted. It made him sick to his stomach. Jughead got to about 5 miles and he stopped by the pier to call Archie.

“Jug?” Archie sounded surprised.

“Hey Arch, how’s your day going?”

“Good! I’m actually getting ready to leave. Betty got me a gig at the bar she works at.” Archie said.

“Wow! That’s amazing. Good for you.” Jughead said. He knew Archie had been working for months to land a weekly place to play his music. Of course Betty had come through and helped Archie out. It made Jughead sad that he was on the other side of the country missing out on his best friend’s life.

“Yeah! I’m pretty excited about it. Betty is actually going to sing a duet with me I think. Help me break in the stage I guess.” Archie chuckled.

“Archie I have a question for you.”

“What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you give me a hard time after I broke up with Betty?” Jughead said.

Archie paused and Jughead thought he heard a door close.

“Jug, why are you bringing this up? It’s been almost six years.”

Jughead sighed, “I don’t know. To be truthful, she’s been on my mind a lot lately.”

“I see.” Archie said.

“So you’re not going to answer the questions?” Jughead asked, a little annoyed.

“Oh- I mean I was really upset with you at first because to me it didn’t seem like you didn’t have a real reason to break things off with her. It was like you were giving up and I thought Betty deserved more than that. She was freaking heart broken and such a mess. I remember Veronica and I had to go to her dorm to make her eat. It was like a part of her broke you know?” Archie said.

Jughead knew it all too well.

“You never told me any of that.” Jughead said.

“Would it have changed anything?” Archie asked.

“No, I don’t think so.” Jughead lied.

“Look Jug, Betty asked me to leave you alone about it. She said you had made your decision and you know Betty… she would’ve-“

“She would’ve what?” Jughead asked.

“…She would’ve given the world to you even it meant a world without her in it.” Archie said quietly.

The breath in Jughead’s lung rush out of him at Archie’s words.

“Jug, what is this about?” Archie asked.

“I don’t know Arch. I guess I’m just reminiscing.” Jughead lied.

“Archie, come on we’re going to be late!” Jughead froze at the sound of Betty’s voice.

“Sorry Jug, I really have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow?” Archie said.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I’d love to hear about how your gig goes.” Jughead said smiling.

“Alright man, take care of yourself.” Archie said.

Jughead hung up the phone and walked the remaining mile back to his apartment. If anything, it sounded like whatever was going on with Betty was over now. Jughead had been so torn up over the idea that something bad had happened to her considering he sacrificed the only good thing in his life to keep Betty safe.

When Jughead got back to his apartment, he got in the shower. Letting the scalding hot water stream over his shoulders. Jughead got out of the shower and popped his left overs in the microwave. Without giving it a second thought, Jughead looked Betty up on Facebook. He smiled immediately when he saw her profile picture. It was a picture or her and Veronica. It looked like they were in a park of some sort. They two girls were laughing they looked so carefree. Jughead scrolled looking through Betty’s profile. The most recent thing was that Betty changed her relationship status to single. Jughead thought that was interesting. He wondered if this mystery man had anything to do with Archie’s call last week. Jughead suddenly felt rage and he immediately closed out the app.

“Ughhh.” Jughead grumbled violently rubbing his eyes. Jughead had to stop this immediately. It was ruining him. Jughead made a choice a long time ago and he had to stick to it.

Jughead’s phone went off. It was a text message from Veronica. Jughead opened it and was surprised to see that it was a video of Archie and Betty. The two of them were on a small stage, it was clear that Betty was bar tending. She was wearing all black and a lot of make-up. Jughead couldn’t believe how beautiful Betty looked. Archie and Betty were singing “Say Something” by A Great Big World. Jughead was actually impressed on how well the two of them harmonized. Jughead had brief memories of Betty singing to herself sometimes in the Blue and Gold office but nothing like this. Jughead carefully listened to the lyrics,

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

 _And I will swallow my pride_  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

Jughead turned the video off, he couldn’t watch anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Grey's Anatomy fans in the house? 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter. These past two chapters literally poured out of my brain onto the keyboard. I definitely want to keep developing this story but I want it to be good! So it might take a little time. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic violence towards the end of the chapter.

**BETTY**

Thanksgiving was right around the corner. Betty was still debating whether or not she wanted to go home for the holiday. On one hand, she wanted to see Polly and the twins but on the other she didn’t feel like spending a whole weekend with her mother critiquing her for whatever she found disappointing that day. Betty sighed. She also did not have the strength to see Jughead. Betty had asked Archie point blank if Jughead was coming home for Thanksgiving. When Archie told her that he was, Betty knew she couldn’t face him. While Betty was dealing with her post-break up drama with Mark, memories of Jughead were helping to hold Betty together. Not to mention this Thanksgiving would mark six years since he ended things with her. Betty felt stupid about it but deep down she was still deeply in love with Jughead Jones.

It had been about a month since the incident with Mark. Betty knew his restraining order had been delivered because Kevin was the one who delivered it. To everyone’s surprise, Kevin Keller joined the New York Police Department straight out of NYU. He claimed it was his “day job” supporting him through his budding acting career. Betty had no idea until the responding police officer at the hospital gave her his card that the police officer was at the same precinct as Kevin. Betty didn’t mention anything to Kevin in hopes that he wouldn’t hear about it but unfortunately it was inevitable. After a teary eyed conversation, Kevin took it upon himself to personally deliver the restraining order to Mark. Kevin wanted to make it clear to Mark that Betty had friends with the NYPD.

One good thing that had come out of that scenario was Kevin introduced Betty to his new police partner Nick. Although Nick and Kevin had gone through the academy together, Nick was in the military and was deployed before he could start as a rookie. Nick was the first male friend that Kevin really had, as cliché as that sounds. It was no secret that most of the guys at Riverdale High were Neanderthals. During their training at the academy one of Kevin’s classmates called him a “faggot” and Nick punched the guy in the face. After that the two of them were inseparable. Sometimes the two of them would get made fun of for being a couple but it never bothered Nick, he always treated Kevin exactly as he was- a human being.

Betty liked Nick instantly. Not because of how good of a friend he was to Kevin but because he was kind and funny and extremely good looking. Coincidently, Betty’s boss had decided to hire a few bouncers for the bar for the weekends and Nick applied. Kevin and Veronica teased that it was so Nick could see Betty more. Betty brushed off their teasing remarks but she had to admit that it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Since Nick was Kevin’s partner, he knew about Mark. He had been there when Kevin delivered the restraining order. But to Betty’s relief Nick never brought it up. However, Nick did insist on driving Betty home at night when their shift at the bar was over. At first Betty refused, knowing full well that her apartment was out of the way but after some shameless begging and mentioning that it would mean a lot to Kevin, Betty agreed. Betty couldn’t help but note that their rides home were comfortable. They always talked about how the night went or they just say in silence and listened to the radio. After a while, they started having more personal conversations- treading lightly at first. But as time progressed and they got to know each other they talked about their favorite hobbies, families, ex’s. Turns out Nick’s parents were killed by a drunk driver when he was nine years old. Nick and his brother survived but Nick’s brother had a spinal injury and was now in a wheel chair. Nick admitted that he and his brother were estranged. After Nick’s haunting tale of what happened to his parents, Betty gently grabbed Nick’s hand and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. Betty remembered how Nick looked down at her hand and then looked up to meet her gaze. Betty felt butterflies and she quickly hugged Nick goodnight and ran up to her apartment. By the time she got in the door Betty was in tears. Betty couldn’t help the nagging feeling of guilt in her stomach that she was betraying Jughead.

Betty immediately called Veronica.

“Aw B., I’m so sorry. But honestly you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Jughead broke up with you almost six years ago and he hasn’t made any mention of wanting to get back together.”

Betty nodded, wiping her tears. “I know. I know it’s crazy but I still love him.”

“Oh hun I know. How could you not? Jughead was your first love and the two of you had a really powerful connection.” Veronica said.

“Apparently not powerful enough…” Betty whispered.

Veronica sighed a heavy sigh. “Betty… listen I think you should stop wasting your tears on Jughead. You need to move on and try to live your life.”  

“I know. I just don’t feel like I’m ready.” Betty confessed.

“What do you mean? You never called me in tears over Mark…” Veronica said.

Betty thought about this.

“Yeah well, that’s because Mark always felt like a good distraction. I never saw a future with him I guess. But with Nick…”

Veronica gasped, “Oh my god! You actually have feelings for him don’t you?!”

Betty put her head in her hands and groaned. “Maybe? I’m not sure.”

“Listen Betty, first things first: you need to cut yourself some slack. Second, don’t get worked up about Nick. Just go with the flow! Don’t think about if you’re going to have his babies or not just get to know him.” Veronica said.

“Ok, you’re right.” Betty said trying to calm down.

“I am sorry though Betty. Have you thought about talking to Jughead and maybe trying to lay some of these feelings to rest?” Veronica asked.

Betty laughed, “After all this time? Hell no. That’s all I need after six years is to be the pathetic ex-girlfriend from high school.”

“You’re not pathetic Betty.” Veronica said.

The next night when Nick drove Betty home she realized it was her turn to share something personal about herself. Betty had been staring at Nick, trying to think of what to say. But every time Nick caught her staring, she quickly looked away. Once they parked in front of Betty’s apartment he caught her again and began to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Betty asked.

“You! Geez you look like you’re about to jump out of your skin.”

“I’m sorry.” Betty said laughing.

“Can you just spit it out already?”

“Spit what out?” Betty asked

“Whatever it is you want to say that you obviously believe is going to change my view of you.”

Betty paused, how did Nick know that? Was she that obvious?

“I want… I want you to know that I have a lot of baggage.” Betty said quietly.

Nick laughed out loud, “Ok Betty. So what?”

Betty bit her bottom lip, “What do you mean so what?”

Nick reached over and grabbed her hand. “We all have baggage Betty. I think I’d find you strange if you didn’t.”

Betty smiled. “Mine is an ex-boyfriend, among other things.”

Betty looked up at Nick who was staring at her.

“Oh god, what has Kevin told you?!” Betty whined, laughing.

Nick tried not to laugh. “Not much…”

“Be serious Nick!” Betty playfully hit him in the shoulder. “What has Kevin told you?”

“He might have mentioned a guy from high school…”

Betty put her head in her hands. “I am going to kill that kid.”

“Hey…” Nick reached over and gently lifted Betty’s chin.

Betty’s eye shot to Nicks, surprised by the unexpected contact.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Betty laughed out loud. It was a cathartic laugh and made Betty feel like something unspoken was being lifted off her chest.

“God, I wish people would stop telling me that.”

Nick didn’t say anything, he just stared. Betty got butterflies again.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Nick said, smiling shyly.

Betty smiled and looked down at her hands. When she looked up, Nick was leaning in to kiss her. Betty lifted her face to his and their lips brushed together. In those few seconds, Betty realized how good Nick smelled and how soft his lips were.

Betty was the first to break contact, the two smiled at each other.

“Well, thanks for driving me home.” Betty said.

“Of course, no problem.” Nick said.

“I’ll text you tomorrow?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Nick answered.

“Ok, good night!” Betty said.

Betty gathered her belongings and got out of Nick’s old beat up Jeep. She turned and gave Nick a little wave and then entered her apartment building. Betty was distracted by what just happened with Nick that she didn’t even notice a hooded figure follow her into her building before the door closed.

Betty walked into her apartment and closed the door, locking it behind her. She put her bag down by the door and threw her keys on the kitchen table. Walking further into her apartment, she mindlessly flipped through her mail and then dropped that on the kitchen counter when she found nothing interesting in it. Unexpectedly there was a knock on her door. Betty paused for a second wondering who could be at her door at the late hour. Maybe she forgot something in Nick’s car? Without giving it another thought, Betty went over to open the door. Before Betty opened the door more than a few centimeters there was a loud thud and the door kicked back knocking Betty in the face. She flew backwards crashing on to the floor. Betty put a hand up to her face and realized she was bleeding. Betty looked up in time to see Mark coming through her door before he kicked her straight in the face. Betty screamed, the pain was unfathomable.

“You stupid bitch!” Mark sneered. “You think I didn’t see you with that guy?”

Betty tried to gain control over her breathing, she knew if she let herself fully panic she wouldn’t be able to think clearly.

“Mark we’re not together anymore! You don’t get a say over who I date!”

Mark walked over and struck Betty across the cheek.

“Stop it!” She screamed.

Mark paced back and forth across the floor.

“I’ve been trying to keep my cool Betty. Especially after that ridiculous restraining order your friend gave me! I’ve been watching you for weeks now. Did you actually think you could get away from me?”

Betty went cold. Mark had been watching her for weeks? When? Where?

Betty felt bile rise in the back of her throat. What was Mark going to do to her?

Betty saw a clear line for the door, she knew it was her only way out. When Mark turned his back going across the apartment Betty got up and made a run for it. Before her hand could reach the door knob, Mark ran up behind her and put Betty in a choke hold. Betty didn’t even have time to scream as the squeeze around her throat from Mark’s arm was immediate. Betty dug her nails into Mark’s arm drawing blood.

After a few seconds Betty began to feel herself slipping. Right before she lost her vision, Betty saw her door be kicked open. Nick came running through the door. Darkness overcame Betty and she fell into a deep dark sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> First and foremost thank you SO MUCH for all the kudos! I'm so glad that people are enjoying this story so far. Second, please don't murder me for the story line between Nick and Betty lol. Right now I am trying to build some background chapters that contain some important details. So bare with me! All will be revealed with time :)
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've been waiting for! Jughead and Betty talk for the first time in years in this chapter!

**JUGHEAD**

Jughead’s feet pounded on the pavement during the bright December morning. Jughead had run every morning since Thanksgiving. Archie was acting so strange that it put Jughead on edge. He had walked into the kitchen Thanksgiving morning where Archie and Fred were having a hushed conversation. Fred looked visibly upset but as soon as Jughead walked in they immediately pretended to be up to something else. Jughead asked a few times what was going on but both Fred and Archie denied anything being wrong.

Jughead’s best guess was that it had to do with Betty. To Jughead’s surprising disappointment, Betty had not come home from New York for Thanksgiving. Archie had stated that she stayed behind to work and to keep Kevin company. Jughead had planned to try and talk to Betty. Not to confess everything of course, but to just test the waters. He would try at Christmas time. Veronica was planning a get together with Riverdale alumni for the holidays.

When Jughead returned to the office, his editor came to his cubicle.

“Hey Jughead, aren’t you from upstate New York?” His editor asked.

Jughead looked up confused. His editor was holding a copy of the New York Times. Always checking up on the competition.

“Yeah, why?”

“Have you ever heard of a town called Riverdale?”

Jughead froze, “Yeah, that’s my hometown actually.”

“Oh well, there’s an article in here about a girl from there.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Well the article isn’t actually about her, it’s about the police officer who apparently saved her from a crazy ex-boyfriend.”

“Did they mention her name?” Jughead asked, terrified of the answer, bile rising in his throat.

“No, just that she was from Riverdale.”

A chill crept over Jughead’s skin as all the hair on the back of his neck stood to attention. His editor handed him the paper. Jughead’s mouth went dry and he laid his eyes on the article. It was titled, **Local NYPD Officer Becomes a Hero**. The article mentions that just before Thanksgiving a resident of New York City (formally from Riverdale, NY) had her apartment broken in to. The man who broke in was the resident’s ex-boyfriend who she had previously filed a restraining order against. The police officer had noticed the man follow her into her apartment and after calling for backup raced into the resident’s apartment to save her. No life-threatening injuries were reported- the young woman should make a full recovery.

Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe. The article was so small, almost insignificant compared to the entire spread of the newspaper. Jughead probably would have missed it if his editor hadn’t stopped by to ask him about it. Although there was no indication, the young woman in this article had to be Betty. It all made sense now. All the hushed conversations between Fred and Archie and Archie’s behavior.

Jughead suddenly stood. Wordlessly, he handed the newspaper back to his editor and grabbed his phone and left the office. When Jughead got out on to the street he called Archie.

“Hey Jug wha-“

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jughead demanded.

“Tell you what?” Archie said back, defensive.

“Don’t play dumb Archie. I work for a FREAKING newspaper, did you really think I wouldn’t read that damn article and find out about what happened to Betty?”

Archie sighed, “You know Betty has asked me not to discuss what’s going in her life with you.”

Jughead felt rage bloom hot in his chest, “I get that Archie, but this isn’t about Betty getting a new job or dating someone new. She was attacked and you didn’t even bother to tell me!”

“And what would you have done if I did?” Archie yelled back. “Huh? Does the news of Betty being beaten and bruised suddenly make you love her again?”

“Screw you!” Jughead through his teeth, hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

“No Jughead, screw you! It’s been six years! You literally broke Betty and she has been through hell and NOW is the time you decide to give a damn?! You have no right to call me up and put this shit on me.” Archie said.

Jughead was breathing hard, trying to reign in his temper. The two young men remained quiet for a long time.

“Just tell me if Betty is ok.” Jughead said quietly.

“No, Jughead she’s not. But she will be eventually.” Archie said.

Jughead paced on the sidewalk. “Should I call her?”

“And say what? ‘Hey sorry I haven’t called in six year but I read about you in the paper?’ No man I don’t think so.” Archie said.

“Is she coming home for Christmas?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, she is. And she’ll be at Veronica’s party. Why don’t you talk to her then.” Archie suggested.

“Yeah that makes sense.” Jughead agreed quietly.

“For what it’s worth Jug, I wanted to tell you.” Archie said.

“I know Arch. Listen I’m sorry. I read that article and I just lost it.”

“I get it.”

 

Jughead struggled through his last mile. He was going home to Riverdale that afternoon and Veronica’s party was tonight. Jughead was trying to think about the best way to talk to Betty. It would be weird if he just went up to her and started a conversation, right? Would it be harmless if he just asked how she was doing? Would Betty even talk to him?

* * *

 

No matter how many times Jughead came home for the holiday’s Riverdale was always the same. Jughead couldn’t put his finger on it but whenever he returned to his hometown he expected things to be different somehow. But no matter how hard he looked for some small detail of change everything was always the same. Jughead arrived at the Andrew’s house around 5 o’clock. Fred was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a copy of the Seattle Times. Jughead smirked. Fred looked up and immediately smiled.

“Jughead!” Fred got up and opened his arms to hug Jughead. “I was just reading one of your articles! Your writing is impressive.”

“Thanks Fred.” Jughead said.

The two of them made small talk for a little while. Fred caught Jughead up on how the construction business was going and Jughead talked about work and the new book he was working on.

“You know, Betty brought someone home with her this year.” Fred said quietly.

“Really? Good for her.” Jughead said, trying to hide his curiosity.

“Yeah, she brought him over earlier. Seems like a pretty decent guy.” Fred said.

Jughead nodded not really saying anything.

“Do you ever think about getting back together with her?” Fred asked.

Jughead looked at Fred in surprise. How could he possibly have known that Jughead still had feelings for Betty?

“Lately?” Jughead asked. When Fred nodded Jughead said, “All the time.”

Later that night, Jughead stood in front of Veronica’s apartment building. Back in high school, Veronica lived with her parents but after Veronica went to college in New York City, the Lodges moved back to the city. Jughead could see the colorful decorations from the street.

Jughead knocked on the door and after a few seconds Veronica opened it. Jughead was having flashbacks to the last time he was in this apartment for Polly’s baby shower.

“Jughead.” Veronica said smiling.

“Hey Veronica.” Jughead said.

“Come in, come in!” Veronica said.

Veronica took his coat and pointed out the table with the drinks and the table with the food. Christmas music was playing in the background and it smelled like Christmas cookies which Jughead assumed was from the candles that were lit around the apartment. Jughead saw multiple people that he went to high school with. Many of who he did not wish to talk to- ever. Especially the old members of the football team who made it their duty to torture Jughead in high school. Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Some things don’t change.” Jughead turned, surprised to see Betty standing next to him.

Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Betty looked absolutely beautiful. Her hairs fell in soft waves around her face. She looked slightly older, mature. Betty’s eyes were greener then he remembered. She was wearing a fair amount of eye make-up and her signature pink lip gloss. She was wearing a white long sleeve cotton t-shirt with a red plaid scarf, jeans and black boots. This outfit, Jughead noted, was a very different style then what Betty wore in high school.

“What’s that?” Jughead managed to say.

“You.” Betty said laughing. “Standing in a common room of people you don’t like, rolling your eyes.”

Jughead rubbed the back of his neck, “Geez am I that obvious?”

“No, I guess I just still know you that well.” Betty said softly.

Jughead looked down at Betty. Her comment made him smile.

“How have you been?” Jughead asked.

“I’ve been better but hanging in there.” Betty said.

Jughead paused, he didn’t know what to say. Did he mention that he knew what happened?

“What about you? How’s Seattle?” Betty asked, saving him.

“It’s great. I really like the city and my job is good.” Jughead said.

“Yeah, I subscribe to the Seattle Times online. I’ve read your work, it’s really good.”

Jughead raised his eyebrows, this was unexpected.

“Keeping tabs on me Betts?” Jughead said jokingly.

Betty froze for a split second, like she was uncomfortable. Jughead barely noticed it. But she recovered quickly, laughing at his remark.

“Of course. I was your first editor after all.” Betty said, blushing.

Jughead was going to say something else but he was interrupted by Archie.

“Jug! It’s so good to see you. Sorry I wasn’t at the house when you got in.” Archie pulled him into a big hug.

“That’s ok. Fred kept me company.”

The two of them talked and Betty just stood there not really participating in the conversation. Jughead found this odd. Did he make her uncomfortable?

Before long Kevin came running over. Jughead sighed. Although Kevin was Betty’s best friend in high school, Jughead never really warmed to him. Especially after Kevin’s Dad, Riverdale’s own deputy accused him of Jason Blossom’s murder.

“Come on you guys it’s almost time for our performance!” Kevin said.

“Performance?” Jughead asked.

“Yeah, Betty, Archie and I are singing a little Christmas number.” Kevin reached across the group and grabbed Betty’s hand leading her across the room. Betty was dutifully following Kevin until something caught her eye and she stopped. Jughead followed Betty with his eyes. It was more like someone who had caught her eye. Betty walked over to someone Jughead didn’t recognize, a guy who looked a little older than most of the people in the room. When the guy saw Betty, he immediately smiled and put an arm around her pulling her close. Betty smiled up at him and briefly joined the conversation the new guy was having with Reggie. He must’ve been the guy Betty brought home for the holidays, he must’ve been Betty’s boyfriend.

Jealously and envy uncoiled deep in Jughead’s chest. Of course, he considered Betty moving on and finding someone new. But seeing her with someone else made his chest tighten. Kevin called to Betty one more time from the corner of the room where Archie was sitting on a stool and tuning his guitar. Betty took the new guy’s hand and led him over to a couch near the corner. Before he sat, he leaned down and kissed Betty on the lips. Jughead saw him say what looked like, “Good luck.” Jughead suddenly felt nauseous.

Betty joined Archie and Kevin in the corner and stood between them.

“Alright everyone!” Veronica announced. “Archie, Betty and Kevin are going to sing a little Christmas number for us!”

All the guests started to gather around the corner. Jughead moved closer. He had listened to the video Veronica sent him weeks ago but he had never heard Betty sing in person. The three of them began to sing an acapella version of “Hallelujah”. Of course, Archie started the song. Betty and Kevin joined in humming. Jughead was impressed at how well their voices blended together. Jughead focused on Betty’s voice as the song continued. When it came time for Betty’s solo, Jughead was floored.

Betty’s voice was clear as an angel’s, she sang with so much passion. Anyone could tell that Betty loved to sing.

_Well baby, I've been here before_  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Tears came to Jughead’s eyes, he was so moved by Betty’s radiant voice.

When the three of them finished, the whole room erupted in applause. Betty went over to her boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her torso and picked her up as he hugged her. Betty laughed. Jughead cringed, he couldn’t take this anymore. Before anyone could notice, he slipped out the French doors to go out to the balcony.

The air was cold and Jughead could immediately see his breath. Winter in Riverdale was no joke. The balcony was covered in snow and snow was lightly falling from the sky. Jughead closed his eyes and leaned against the building. What was he doing here? Did he really think he could just come home and talk to Betty and everything would be normal? How stupid could he be? Jughead knew that deep down, he should have never broke up with Betty. But he was trying to keep her safe.

_Jughead was a freshman in college at Georgetown dual majoring in creative writing and journalism. Going to Georgetown was a last minute decision on his part. But he knew there’d be more opportunity there and although he was originally scared to tell Betty, she encouraged him to go. It was late October when Jughead was heading back to his dorm room. Midterms had just ended and he was exhausted but more importantly he missed Betty. They texted frequently but because of their busy schedules, phone calls were few and far between. Jughead got back to his single dorm room and upon opening the door his foot hit a large manila envelope._

_“What the hell?” Jughead said confused._

_He turned the envelope, it was thick but had no writing on the outside of it. Jughead opened the envelope and gasped when he realized the envelope contained pictures of Betty. Multiple pictures- Betty sitting in class, Betty at a coffee shop or sitting in a park reading a book. Jughead looked at the last picture and sat down at his desk, his knees going weak. The last picture was of Betty in her dorm room. In red sharpie marker, “You should’ve stopped digging.” was written across the glossy surface of the photograph._

Jughead was broken out of his memory by the sound of the door to the balcony opening. Veronica walked out on to the balcony.

“Hey, there you are.” Veronica said.

“I didn’t realize anyone was looking for me.” Jughead said.

“I just came out here to see if you were ok.” Veronica said.

Jughead was touched by Veronica’s concern even if he did find it weird and out of character for her.

“I’m fine. Why, wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, I figured it might be difficult to see you ex with someone new.”

Jughead scoffed, “Why would I care about seeing Betty with someone new?”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “Please Jughead. You’d have to be blind to notice how you still look at her.”

Jughead paused, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to say.

Finally he said, “I never considered what would happen if I never stopped loving her.”

“Why did you even break up with her in the first place?” Veronica said.

Jughead looked down at his feet, he wasn’t ready to tell anyone what actually happened.

Veronica sighed. “Look Jughead, I’m totally breaking the friend code here but Betty is still in love with you.”

Jughead’s eyes shot to Veronica’s. “How do you know that?”

“Because she told me about a month ago.” Veronica said.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jughead asked.

“I don’t know to be honest. I want Betty to be happy and she is happy with Nick but I just can’t help but wonder if he’s the one she’s supposed to be with. I tried encouraging her to talk to you about how she felt but…” Veronica’s voice trailed off.

“But what?” Jughead asked.

Suddenly Veronica’s looked sad. “Betty thought you would think she was pathetic.”

Jughead felt his heart twist. This was the consequence of breaking the heart of someone you love. They begin to wonder why they weren’t good enough to keep you.

Jughead’s heartbeat began to quicken as he felt an overwhelming amount of emotions. Betty still loved him? That at least gave him hope. Without thinking, he went to go back into the apartment but Veronica stood in his way.

“Hold on there Casanova.” Veronica said, putting her hands up.

Jughead looked at Veronica almost frustrated. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to go talk to Betty.” Jughead said.

Veronica put her hands up in an attempt to stop him.

“You need to think about this Jughead. Really think about it. Betty has been through hell lately and that guy in there? Nick? He has been a perfect boyfriend and has helped her get through it. They’re perfect together and it’s taken Betty a long time to find someone like him. If you go in there and confess your love, I have no doubt Betty would end things right there. But she deserves better than that. You need to be 100% sure that you want her back and more than that, you need to be ready to come clean about the real reason you broke up with her.”

Jughead squinted his eyes at Veronica, how did she know about all of this?

Veronica didn’t say another word. When she realized Jughead understood what she said, Veronica went back inside and closed the door behind her.

Jughead ran his fingers through his hair. “Shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I definitely struggled with writing this chapter. It's like I have moments worked out in my mind but filling in the stuff in between has been difficult. I don't want to just put random stuff in or be boring to read. Does anyone else struggle with this? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still plugging a way with chapters and I am hoping to update again as soon as possible! 
> 
> P & B,
> 
> -Peyton


	5. Chapter 5

**BETTY**

Betty had spent the day running around like a crazy person. New Year’s Eve was tomorrow and Archie was going to propose to Veronica. Of course Betty had to work and Archie was playing at the bar as well. However, he was only playing until like 10:30pm. After that, he and Veronica were going to enjoy their rest of the evening at the bar. Archie planned to take Veronica out on the balcony at midnight and propose. Betty had helped him come up with the plan.

Betty huffed in frustration.

Literally everyone was in on this plan. Betty’s boss knew, Kevin and Nick knew, Veronica’s parents, the other bartenders knew and Jughead knew. Jughead was flying into the city tonight so that he could be around to celebrate once Archie proposed. Although Betty thought it was silly, Archie had asked her permission first if he could invite Jughead to the city for New Years. Archie had texted Betty to come outside on Christmas Day, she met him where their lawns met.

“Hey Arch, what was so urgent that you needed to talk now?” Betty asked.

“Betty, I wanted to ask you if I could invite Jughead to the city for New Years.”

Betty thought about this for a moment. Why wouldn’t it be ok?

“Yeah Archie of course that’s ok. This is about you and Veronica! Don’t worry about the history between Jughead and I.” Betty said.

“Thanks Betty.”

Archie paused for a second, it looked like he had more to say.

“What is it Arch?” Betty said.

“Well after I propose to Ronnie, I plan to ask Jughead to be my best man. And since we both know Veronica is going to ask you to be her maid of honor…”

“Jughead and I are going to be spending more time together.” Betty said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Look Archie, I’m not going to lie- it’s hard to see Jughead. But you and Ronnie have been there for me through so much. Especially in these last few months. You and Ronnie deserve to be happy and I don’t want you to worry about Jughead and I for another second.” Betty said.

A look of relief washed over Archie’s face. “Thanks Betty.”

Betty pulled Archie into a hug.

Jughead was staying at the hotel where Betty worked for the weekend. Betty was actually surprised that he was able to get a room on such short notice. But Archie had mentioned something about Jughead’s editor knowing someone who was able to pull a few strings. It was going to be weird for Jughead to be at Betty’s work, to have him in _her_ space. Not to mention, Betty’s boss had asked her to sing a few songs as well either with Archie or solo. Betty had originally had felt bad about taking playing time away from Archie, but they actually had a handful of fans that came regularly to listen to the two of them perform.

Betty felt nervous about her song choice. She never cared before about her singing because it was something she just did because she liked it. But now that she knew Jughead was going to be sitting in the audience watching her, it was more important.

And then there was Nick.

Betty felt guilty about this but Nick and Kevin were scheduled to work New Years Eve the precinct. Nick was definitely disappointed because he wanted to kiss Betty at midnight, but Betty reassured him that he could still pick her up after work. She was a little relieved that Jughead and Nick wouldn’t be in the same room again. It made her feel so many conflicting emotions. Nick had been such an amazing boyfriend. After Mark broke into her apartment Nick saved her and got her to the hospital. If Nick hadn’t noticed Mark sneak into her apartment, Betty had no idea what might’ve happened to her. Betty shuddered at the thought. The week following her attack, Nick stayed at Betty’s apartment taking care of her. Archie and Veronica had been there as well and Kevin of course, but Betty would shake as soon as the sun started to go down. The night time scared her more than anything as well as being alone.

Nick stayed with her every night. After the first night, Betty couldn’t stand the empty bed and the darkness anymore. Betty remembered walking out into the front room where Nick was asleep on the couch. Betty watched Nick for a few moments while he slept. He was definitely beautiful. Nick was a good man, he was kind and funny. But as Betty watched him sleep, all she could think about was Jughead. Betty sighed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. How long was she going to do this? Pine after a man who didn’t love her. How long was she going to let it stop her from doing things? From being with someone like Nick?

Betty took her phone out of her pocket and stared at the screen. Could she call Jughead? Maybe just hearing his voice would help calm her nerves. Betty’s thumb hovered over the dial button for what felt like an eternity.

 _No._ Betty said to herself. Why was she doing this to herself? Chasing after the memory of someone who didn’t exist anymore. Betty needed to focus on what was right in front of her and that was Nick. Betty walked back to the couch and woke Nick up.

“Betty? What’s wrong?” Nick said, staring up at her in the darkness.

“I uh… I can’t sleep.” Betty said.

“Oh ok, well come here.” Nick leaned up and gently pulled on Betty so that she was laying on the couch next to Nick in his arms. Betty noted that Nick was gentle with her since he knew where her injuries were. Nick pulled the blanket over them and kissed the side of Betty’s forehead.

Betty settled in, snuggling close to Nick’s chest. He always smelled so good.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Betty said.

“No, no that’s ok. I’m glad you did.” Nick said.

Betty smiled and she listened to the combination of Nick’s heartbeat and his steady breathing. Betty fell asleep instantly. After that night, Betty asked Nick to sleep in her bed with her. Like the true gentleman he was, Nick was hesitant at first.

The next few weeks the relationship between Betty and Nick went really well. Nick had taken Betty on a few dates and of course they saw each other when Nick worked security at the bar. Nick also insisted on driving Betty home every night even when they weren’t working together. Betty really liked Nick and felt her feelings start to grow until Veronica’s Christmas party that is.

Betty knew that Jughead was going to come to the Christmas party and she thought she was mentally prepared to see him. But then he walked in the door and a flood of memories came rushing back and it was like she was falling in love with him all over again. Betty’s original plan was to keep her distance and if Jughead talked to her then she would reciprocate. But then Betty saw Jughead standing alone looking at the party guests rolling his eyes. It was just like when they were in high school. Betty couldn’t resist and she went over to talk to him. The conversation went smoothly until Jughead called Betty by his nickname for her- “Betts”.

At the time, an unexpected pain twisted in her chest. Archie had joined them then but Betty wasn’t listening, it was like she was under water. Flashbacks of their breakup coming fresh to her mind and the pain was overwhelming. Betty felt paralyzed and to her relief Kevin came over and grabbed her hand snapping her out of the horrible moment. As Betty followed Kevin across the apartment she caught sight of Nick. He was busy having a conversation with Reggie. Betty’s eyes swept over him and she admired how relaxed he looked. Betty walked over to Nick and as soon as he saw her he immediately stopped what he was doing and opened an arm for her pulling Betty to his side.

Although it was a sweet moment between them, Betty couldn’t help the gnawing feeling in her chest that something was missing. It was unsettling and she knew it had everything to do with Jughead and her feelings for him. So Betty knew the only thing she knew how to make herself feel better. She sang her heart out. Betty wanted to talk to Jughead after and finally confront him about their breakup but he had disappeared and Betty didn’t see him the rest of the night.

Now Jughead was coming to New York, staying at the hotel where she worked. Not to mention they were going to have to see each other more often once Archie and Ronnie got engaged. Betty couldn’t walk around with all these feelings and unanswered questions. She was going to have to talk to Jughead. Betty didn’t care anymore if Jughead didn’t have feelings for her or even if he found her pathetic. She had been carrying around these feelings for six years and if she was going to move on, they had to be laid to rest.

Betty and Nick had breakfast together that morning. Betty thought it was the least she could to try and lighten his disappointment. After they ate Betty cleared the dishes and began washing them at the sink. She felt Nick come over and leaned against the counter.

“So how are you feeling with Jughead coming back in to town?” Nick asked.  

Betty froze, “What do you mean?”

Nick chuckled, “Come on Betty, I saw how you reacted when he was around. There’s definitely still something there.”

Betty found Nick’s behavior odd but she decided that honesty was the best policy.

“I mean, yeah there is still something there. But it’s mostly unanswered questions and hurt feelings.” Betty said.

Nick nodded. “I feel that way with my ex sometimes too.”

Betty was surprised by this. “You’ve never mentioned an ex.”

“Yeah before I moved to the city. Her name was Gail. I thought she was the one.” Nick said quietly.

Betty stopped washing the dishes. “So what happened?”

“We got into a fight when I enlisted in the military. When I came back from basic training, she was dating someone else. I didn’t even bother fighting for her.”

“Why? Didn’t you love her?” Betty asked.

“That’s the thing, I loved her so much that I respected the fact that she deserved to be with someone that could give her the things I couldn’t.” Nick said somberly.

Betty nodded. She related to this so much. It was the only reason she walked away from Jughead that night- to give him a future he deserved and wanted.

“Do you ever regret not fighting for her?” Betty asked quietly.

“Truthfully? All the time.” Nick said.

Betty was surprised by this. Nick must still have feelings for this girl. Betty felt sad but not because she felt jealous Nick had feelings for someone else but because Nick couldn’t be with the girl he loved. Betty dried her hands and pulled Nick into a hug. He seemed surprised but then returned her hug gratefully.

“I’m sorry.” Betty whispered.

“For what?” Nick asked.

“Because I know how you feel.” Betty answered quietly.

Betty realized right then and there that she and Nick were just two lonely people keeping each other company to fill the void while they held onto hope that the person they truly loved would come back to them. Betty pulled away and kissed Nick deeply, she wanted to take care of him like he had taken care of her. Nick pulled away and rested his forehead on Betty’s.

“You better get going,” Betty said. “You don’t want to be late for work.”

Nick checked his watch, “Crap you’re right.”

Nick walked away from her and gathered his things. “Ok, so Kevin and I should be able to get out of time square in time to come get you from work but I will call you if anything changes.”

“Ok.” Betty said. Betty grabbed the lapels of Nick’s jacket and pulled him to her. “Be careful out there tonight, ok?”

Nick smiled at her, “Of course.” He kissed her chastely and then headed for the door.

The bar at the hotel was packed. Betty had worked New Year’s in the past but the year was worse. She was constantly running back and forth behind the bar trying to keep up with drink orders and keep customers happy. Betty received a lot of compliments and people were definitely being generous with tips. Archie was set to go on in a few minutes and per their plan, Betty had set up a reserved table for Veronica close to the stage. Jughead had agreed to sit with Veronica so she wouldn’t be alone. Archie was going to sing a few songs and then Betty would go up to sing one of her piano ballads which the crowd always loved. Betty had thought long and hard about her choice. She wanted to send a message to Jughead. Without warning, Jughead appeared at the end of the bar. Betty almost ran into as she was heading to back for something.

“Whoa!” Betty said, putting her hands up.

Jughead laughed, “Sorry Betty! Geez I didn’t realize how busy it would be. I just came up to check in with you and get Veronica a drink.”

Betty tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “How is she holding up?”

“Good I think. I don’t think she has any clue.” Jughead said.

“That’s good.”

“You ready for this?” Jughead asked.

Betty smiled up at him, “For our best friends to get engaged? Absolutely.”

Jughead nodded.

They both turned when Archie introduced himself from the stage. The whole crowd cheered.

“You two definitely have some regulars, don’t you?” Jughead asked.

Betty laughed, “Oh yeah. It’s been really fun.”

“How come I never knew you could sing?” Jughead asked quietly.

Betty blushed, “I don’t know. I just started singing one day and it made me happy so I kept doing it. It has gotten me through some pretty dark times.”

Jughead nodded.

Betty took a deep breath, it was now or never.

“Listen, Jug would you mind coming over to my place tomorrow? I’d really like to talk to you about some things that have been on my mind.” Betty said.

Jughead’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “Yeah… sure.”

“Great, thanks! Alright well let me make Ronnie’s drink and send you on your way. There’s still a few things I need to do before I go up there.”

Jughead took Veronica’s drink and disappeared into the crowd. About 10 minutes later, Betty heard Archie call for her from the stage. Betty gave the crowd her most radiant smile. This was her favorite part, the crowd welcoming her. Betty dug her nails into her palms trying to calm her nerves. Betty confidently walked up on to the stage and took her seat at the piano.

“Hey everyone! Thank you so much for always welcoming me back to this stage.”

“WOOO! Go Betty!” Veronica yelled from her seat. Other people in the audience started to clap.

Betty laughed, “Thanks Ronnie. I know you all enjoyed my Adele phase a few months back so I figured before the year ends I’d bring that back.” Betty winked at the crowd as some people clapped and whopped some more.

Betty had decided on “All I Ask” by Adele. Betty had purposefully asked Jughead to see her tomorrow before she sang this song. She thought it would mean more this way. Betty took a deep breath and as soon as her fingers hit the keys a calm washed over her. A hush fell over the bar.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_  
_I won't say a word_  
_They've all been said before you know_  
 _So why don't we just play pretend_  
 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next_  
 _Or scared of having nothing left_

Betty couldn’t look at Jughead, she was afraid she would cry right then and there. She had sang this song so many times alone, the vocals were challenging but she only played it when she was really missing Jughead. In the beginning, it would be almost every day. Betty would find an empty practice room at NYU and play until her throat hurt. As the years went on she played it less and less. But by the end of the song, she couldn’t help but look at Jughead:

 _Let this be our lesson in love_  
_Let this be the way we remember us_  
_I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_  
 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness_  
 _All I ask is_

_If this is my last night with you_   
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_   
_Give me a memory I can use_   
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_   
_It matters how this ends_   
_'Cause what if I never love again?_

Jughead never broke eye contact with her. His face looked like he might burst into tears. Betty’s heart felt like it might explode. In a million years Betty never thought she would be up on a stage singing to Jughead Jones, but here they were.

The whole crowd stood and roared in applause. Betty felt her whole body blush and she smiled and waved to everyone in audience. She invited Archie back up to the stage and he jumped up there and grabbed her hand. All she wanted to do was leave, Betty felt like she couldn’t breathe with Jughead’s eyes on her.

“Give Betty another round of applause!”

Betty bowed one more time and then made her way off the stage. She pushed past the crowd of people making it to the back. Hot tears were streaming down her face and she felt like her chest might explode- it hurt to breathe.

Betty managed to get into a back hallway. She doubled over and put her hands on her knees.

_Get it together Betty. He doesn’t love you anymore. It’s time to say goodbye._

Betty focused on her breathing and she felt herself calming down. Then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Betty looked up and saw Jughead standing there, she almost jumped right out of her skin.

Betty yelped a little, “Jesus! Don’t scare me like that.”

“Betty I’m sorry!” Jughead said putting his hands up.

“What are you doing back here?” Betty said.

“I came to see if you were ok.” Jughead said.

Betty wiped her cheeks. “Yeah. Just singing that song up there brought back a lot for me.”

Betty looked down, she felt so embarrassed.

“Yeah, me too.” Jughead said quietly.

Betty raised her eyes to meet Jughead’s he was staring at her. Betty stood straight to face him. She thought she would see a face of annoyance or sympathy but instead she saw something very different and it took her breath away.

Jughead moved closer to her.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Betty whispered.

“Like, what?” Jughead said, inching closer.

“You know exactly what I am talking about Jughead Jones.”

Jughead smirked and put both hands on her face and leaned in and kissed her. Although she knew it was coming, Betty froze at the contact for a brief moment. It was like fireworks were exploding around her. Then she wove her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. She poured all the emotion she felt over the last six years into that kiss. For a brief moment she forgot about everything over the last six years, all the heartbreak, tears and lonely nights. But then she remembered. Betty pulled away from Jughead and he was taken aback by the angry look on her face. Tears started anew down her face.

Betty held him at arm’s length, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Jughead said, looking guilty.

Betty searched Jughead’s eyes, silently begging him to say something more than that. When he didn’t, Betty dropped her hands and walked away from him. On her way out, Betty ran into to Archie. He stopped immediately when he saw Betty’s face.

“Betty are you ok?” Archie asked concerned.

Betty wiped her face on more time and took a bar napkin and fixed her eye make-up. “Yeah, I’m good. Are you ready? It’s almost time.” Betty managed a smile.

Archie face broke into a grin. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

It was five minutes to midnight and the entire bar staff was on edge. Betty and Archie had become like family to them so they were over the moon to witness Archie propose to the woman he loved. Betty managed to get out on the balcony. Archie, Jughead and Veronica were already out there. As planned, Betty was going to distract Veronica for a brief moment just before the ball dropped so that when she turned around to kiss Archie, he’d already be down on one knee.

At 11:58p.m. Veronica said, “Are you ok?”

Betty smiled, “Yeah, I knew that song would be a risk to play but it felt right at the time.”

11:59p.m. Betty could see Archie looking a little green. He was so nervous.

Veronica went to turn around but Betty grabbed her. “He kissed me.”

Veronica’s eyes widened in surprise, “What?!”

Veronica was so shocked, she didn’t hear the crowd start to count down.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…_

Betty smiled at her friend, knowing exactly what was about to happened. Veronica mistook Betty’s smile to be about Jughead and it looked like she was about to ask when Betty said,

“Ronnie the count down!”

“Oh right!” Veronica spun around to find Archie down on one knee.

Veronica froze, her hands flying up to her face. “Archie?”

Betty felt tears coming again, but this time they were happy tears.

“Veronica Lodge, since the second you walked into Pop’s diner I have been helplessly in love with you. You are the most beautiful person I know. You are stubborn and passionate and kind. You have the biggest heart and you show so much compassion to everyone you meet. You have been there for me through the worst times and the best of times and because of that I will never stop loving you. Will you marry me?”

Veronica was full on crying, everyone on the balcony was silent waiting for her answer.

“YES!” Veronica yelled.

Archie suddenly stood and wrapped Veronica up in his arms. He spun her around, the two of them laughing and crying. Betty thought it was so beautiful, she clapped for her two best friends.

Archie placed the ring on Veronica’s finger and Veronica turned to show Betty.

“It’s so beautiful V! I’m so happy for you.” Betty said.

Veronica pulled Betty into a big hug. Betty looked over Veronica’s shoulder to find Jughead staring at her. He looked happy but something else also crossed his face. Sadness? Regret?

Betty was so confused by their kiss and she was angry at him for not say something. Anything. She was hoping they could work it out tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Jughead and Betty get their moment! However, it didn't really go the way either of them expected. We shall see what happens in the next chapter when they get more time to talk things out. Will Jughead come clean about the real reason he broke up with Betty? 
> 
> Also, I have been WAITING to write "All I Ask" by Adele into this chapter. I have been listening to this song non stop and I thought it fit this story so well. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and to those of you who have left comments :) 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	6. Chapter 6

**JUGHEAD**

Jughead rolled over in bed in his hotel room. It was almost 8:30a.m. and he had barely slept at all. He had run the night over and over again in his mind. Jughead grimaced, he knew he screwed up BIG TIME.

Jughead had solely gone to New York to support Archie. After Christmas, he decided to give it some time before trying to talk to Betty again. But then she was the one to ask him to come over the next day to talk. That was a game changer. Even after that, Jughead planned to only talk to Veronica and Archie but then Betty sang “All I Ask” by Adele. Jughead was in no way shape or form an Adele fan but Betty was amazing on stage. She had this unexpected confidence and control over the audience that was completely disarming to Jughead. Between Betty’s beautiful voice and the song’s lyrics Jughead was absolutely knocked off his feet. In that moment, he couldn’t believe he had ever let anything get between him and Betty. Jughead loved her so much and in that exact moment he was positive that he never stopped.

Betty had practically fled of the stage, Jughead could tell she was panicking and without a second thought he followed her. He found her in a back hallway doubled over, breathing heavily and crying. Jughead’s heart broke because he knew he was the reason. But all he could think about was kissing her. Then she called him out on the way he was looking at her like no time had passed between them at all. That was the final straw. Jughead didn’t know how Betty would react but he just took a leap and kissed her. The kiss was incredible. Passionate and overwhelming. Jughead felt a piece that had been missing since Betty walked away from him that horrible night in Pop’s parking lot fall back into place.

But then she pulled away and she looked so angry.

 _What are you doing?_ What was he doing?

Betty’s look practically begged him for his omission of the truth but he chickened out. Defeated, she walked away. He was hoping that she was still willing to talk today.

Jughead had been staring at his phone for over an hour debating whether or not he should message Betty. Would she still want to talk to him? And what about Betty’s boyfriend?

Oh god, Betty’s boyfriend. Jughead wondered if she told Nick what happened last night. He was hoping not since Jughead didn’t feel like getting punched in the face.

“Ughhh, screw it.” Jughead said, drafting his text message.

**Hey, was wondering if you still wanted to meet up today…**

Jughead sent it. He felt like he might pass out. Jughead laid in bed and just stared at the alarm clock. Fifteen minutes went by and he was considering getting an earlier flight out of New York back to Seattle. Then he phone went off.

**Yes! Can you come by in an hour?**

Relief flooded through Jughead, at least through text message Betty didn’t seem to upset.

**Sounds good.**

Betty replied with her address and the code to get into the front door. Jughead looked up the directions and figured it would take him about 20 minutes to get there so he had time to get over there. Jughead felt his nerves going through the roof. He picked out his black knitted sweatshirt and black jeans. He laced up his black boots and then put his beanie over his wet curls. All black, that was fitting considering he had no clue how this was going to go. Jughead double checked his messenger back for what he planned to show Betty and then headed for the door.

Jughead rang Betty’s doorbell and then punched in the code she sent him. There was a loud buzzer noise and then the door opened. Jughead walked through the lobby and nodded to the security guard. Jughead guessed Betty moved to place with more security after her attack. This made him sad.

When he got on the elevator he was all but shaking. He focused on his breathing, in and out, in and out. Jughead had thought about this moment for six years and he had no clue how it was going to play out. Worst case scenario Betty never wanted to see him again and best case scenario they would get back together. Ok, maybe that was too much wishful thinking but maybe they at least could be honest about how they felt.

Jughead knocked on the door and when Betty opened it, his mouth went dry. Betty was wearing black leggings and a long sleeve light grey sweatshirt. Her hair was straightened still from last night but she had taken all of her make-up off. Betty stepped out of the way and closed the door behind them. Jughead looked around Betty’s apartment, there will still boxes all over the place but she had set up a few things like her bookcase and a desk with a laptop on it.

“I have coffee going, would you like some?” Betty asked.

“Sure, that’d be great.” Jughead said. Jughead caught eye of a man’s jacket hanging on a chair in the kitchen. His heart sank, how often did this guy stay here?

“Do you still take it black?” Betty asked from the kitchen.

Jughead walked over into the kitchen. “I’ll take a little cream or milk if you have it. Gave up trying to put a hole in my stomach after I graduated college.”

Betty smiled and handed him the mug. It felt good in his freezing hands. Betty leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of her coffee. The awkward tension was definitely building.

Jughead cleared his throat, “So you um… wanted to talk?”

Jughead internally winced. _Smooth, Jughead. Real smooth._

“Yeah, would you mind if we sat down?” Betty asked.

Jughead nodded and Betty walked out to the main room and sat down in an overstuffed chair, Jughead sat near her on the couch. Some distance was good he thought because now all he could do was stare at Betty’s perfect lips and think about how soft they still felt against him mouth.

Betty sighed, “Ok. I might as well just get this out. When I found out that Archie was going to propose to Ronnie, I realized that we were going to be spending more time together and I couldn’t walk around with all this tension and unresolved feelings.”

Jughead nodded, Betty had unresolved feelings? That was probably a good sign.

Jughead was going to say something but then Betty’s phone went off. She checked it.

“I’m sorry just give me a minute.” Betty said getting out of the chair.

Jughead didn’t want to ease drop but he was curious who Betty would leave such an important call for.

“Hey you… yeah, no thank you for driving me home last night… aw that’s sweet… Jughead? Yeah he’s here…” Betty bit her lips and looked over at Jughead. Who was she talking to? “No… everything’s fine… ok… yeah I will call you later, ok?... yes you can take me to dinner tomorrow before work…” Betty laughed. “Ok I really have to go… ok… bye.”

“Who was that?” Jughead asked.

“Nick. He was curious if you were still coming over today.” Betty answered.

This was so strange. “And he’s ok with your ex-boyfriend who you kissed last night coming over?” Jughead felt himself getting angry, what the hell was Betty playing at?

“I didn’t tell him about the kiss and it’s complicated…” Betty said.

Jughead scoffed, “Ok, complicated.”

Betty narrowed her eyes, “Why are you getting so mad?”

“What am I doing here Betty?” Jughead asked.

“I told you why.” Betty said putting her hands on her hips.

Jughead glared back. “That’s not an answer.”

“Why did you kiss me last night?” Betty said.

“Why did you play that song?” Jughead shot back.

“That’s not an answer either.” Betty said raising her voice.

Jughead pulled his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair. Geez, this was not going the way he thought it would at all.

Betty sighed and sat down back in her chair. “I played that song every day for almost a year after you broke up with me. I always wished that we had one more final moment together that wasn’t filled with so much pain. So when I missed you… I would find an empty practice room and play it for hours. And last night… last night was the final time I was going to sing it to you because I wanted to say goodbye.”

Jughead’s heartbeat started to quicken, “I don’t understand.”

“Not literally say goodbye to you but to the memory of us. I have been walking around all these years hoping that you would come back to me. I felt like it was the only way I could let all of that go but then you kissed me…” Betty said.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Jughead said quietly.

“Why did you kiss me Jughead?” Betty asked again.

Jughead sighed, “Because… because that song made me realize that I never stopped loving you.”

“What?” Betty whispered in shock.

“Betty I have something I need to tell you.” Jughead said. He got up and went over to his messenger bag and pulled out a worn manila envelope. Jughead turned it over in his hands for a moment and then walked back over to Betty. Jughead handed it to Betty who looked confused.

“Just open it.” Jughead said.

Betty opened the envelope and pulled out the photographs. Her brow furrowed as she looked them over until she got to the last one. Betty looked up at Jughead.

“’You Should’ve Stopped Digging’… I don’t understand. Jughead who took these?”

“Remember when Jason’s murder was solved but the mayor still couldn’t figure out who was dealing Clifford Blossom’s drugs?” Jughead asked.

“Yes… but I thought your Dad told you not to get into it.”

Jughead nodded, “Yeah well I didn’t listen to him.”

Betty’s widened in shock and she stood. “What did you do Jughead?”

“Betty I swear, when I started looking into who was dealing the drugs I never thought in a million years that I would get in so deep. You know how lucky we were to solve Jason’s murder and make it out alive? You know how lucky we were that Riverdale survived that masked gunman? I thought I was invincible and I was so so stupid. It cost me everything… it cost me you.” Jughead said.

Tears started to stream down her face. “Jug… who took these photos?”

Jughead closed his eyes, “They’re called the Mayans, they’re a Spanish gang and they’re usually based out west.”

“I don’t understand, if they’re based out west what were they doing in Riverdale?”

“From what I found, Clifford met one of them out at a maple syrup conference years back. They struck a deal and Clifford would ship their drugs in his maple syrup barrels. When a few shipments were late, a few of them came out to Riverdale to see what the holdup was and discovered that Clifford killed himself.”

“How do you know that?” Betty asked.

“I went to the Blossom’s one night, after Cheryl burnt the place to the ground to see if I could find anything. They were there and they grabbed me. I tried to play it off as not knowing anything but I completely forgot I was wearing my Dad’s old serpent’s jacket that night. They thought I was sent from the competition and told me to stop snooping around or I’d regret it.” Jughead said.

“And let me guess, you just couldn’t let it go?” Betty said bitterly.

Jughead shook his head and sighed. “Nope. I had enough to go to the police but then we went off to college and then the pictures showed up under my door at school and after Thanksgiving they jumped me when I was walking home from class one night.”

Betty put her head in her hands. “And you didn’t think after EVERYTHING we had been through to tell me any of this?!”

“I was trying to protect you Betty!” Jughead said. He felt so helpless, he needed to make Betty see that he was trying to the right thing.

“That’s such bullshit Jughead!” Betty yelled.

“What are you talking about? You meant everything to me Betty! I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“Oh I definitely meant a lot to you Jughead! So much that you freaking broke my heart and destroyed any chance of having a functional relationship with anyone ever!” Betty said.

Jughead stepped towards Betty, “Betty it wasn’t like that! I loved you so much, I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you and I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“No. You could’ve trusted me enough to tell me the truth! Respected me enough to come and tell me that you fucked up and let me make my own choice! We could’ve figured it out together but instead you made the decision for both of us and you left me.” A sob escaped Betty’s throat at the end.

“Betty I’m so sorry. Please, I wish I could take it back and-“

“Well you can’t!” Betty screamed at him.

“Betty it’s not like it was easy for me either! Not to mention, I can’t believe that after everything that you actually BELIEVED me when I said I didn’t love you. That hurt too.” Jughead said.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare stand there trying to place blame on me in and attempt to tell me that it was harder for you!” Betty went into her room. Jughead could hear the sound of a box opening. Betty came back carrying a few journals.

“What are those?” Jughead asked.

Betty wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “Letters. Letters to you.”

Jughead’s heart broke all over again. “What?”

Betty picked one up, “Let’s see…” To Jughead’s surprise Betty hurled the journal at him. Jughead managed to put his hands up before it hit him in the face.

“Betty!” Jughead yelled.

“That? That was year ONE. I dropped twenty pounds because I never ate anything. I was skin and bones and all I did was cry. I almost flunked out of school. Jesus, Archie and Veronica had to beg my mom not to commitment to a mental institution.”

Betty picked up another journal and threw it, Jughead was prepared this time and ducked. The journal hit the wall behind him.

“That was year two! That was the year I figured out how to fake happiness. I stopped crying to everyone’s relief until I was alone at night and all I could think about was your arms around me. I had nightmare every night of you leaving me in the stupid parking lot at Pop’s! Night after night after night.”

Betty picked up a third journal. Good God how long was she going to keep this up? Betty threw it and this time it hit Jughead in the shoulder and he was sure it was going to leave a bruise.

“Jesus Betty stop it!”

“That was year three! Where I actually started wondering why I wasn’t good enough to keep you. I actually blamed myself for screwing things up between us. And now I find out after all this time it was YOUR FAULT. Lucky for you I had music in my life and I went to bar tending school or who knows where I would be right now.”

“Betty I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

“Let’s see, year four I felt pathetic and stopped writing and then year five I started again. I graduate college at the top of my class. Have you questioned yet why I don’t have a good job at a famous newspaper like you?”

Jughead swallowed, “Why?”

Betty threw the book. “BECAUSE I WAS WAITING AROUND FOR YOU! How could I get a stable job when I was hoping the love of my life was going to back? Oh and let’s not forget Mark! My ex who basically beat me to death.” Betty started to cry. “Don’t you get it Jughead? I was doomed either way! And if you had just trusted me enough, loved me enough to tell me the truth at least I would’ve been doomed with you.”

Jughead stepped towards Betty, he wanted to comfort her. But Betty put her hands up.

“Don’t. Please, don’t.”

Jughead leaned down and picked up one of the journals. “Betty why are you showing me these?”

Betty’s face twisted like she was in terrible pain. “Because Jughead, I’m done with this and I’m done with you.”

All the air left Jughead’s body, his chest constricted. “Betty no- I know you’re upset but we can work this out.”

“You know Jughead, there hasn’t been a single moment over the last six years that I have hated you until now.”

Jughead felt tears start to stream down his face, “Betty…”

“Just please leave…” Betty said. She couldn’t even look him in the eye.

Jughead knew they were done. But there was so much more that he wanted to say. Jughead grabbed his jacket and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and then paused.

“I love you Betty.” Jughead said quietly. “Despite everything, I will never stop loving you.”

Betty looked up at him as he turned to leave and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked, he could hear Betty weeping on the other side. Jughead stood there for a minute, leaning against the door. He wanted so badly to turn back time and go back and change things. But there was nothing he could do now. The most he could do was let Betty go and hope that she could find peace one day. Jughead left to go back to the hotel and pack his things, it was time for him to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Ok, this chapter was so hard to write! Try not to hate Betty too much. She's been holding on to those feelings for YEARS. 
> 
> Also, I'm not sure who saw that deleted seen when Jughead is in the jail with F.P. and Jughead tells F.P. that he was going to find out who was dealing Clifford Blossom's drugs? And F.P. freaks out? (Probably all of you, if we're being real for a hot minute.) Yeah, that's where the inspiration came from. 
> 
> Another update is coming soon! I'm trying to keep up with my one-chapter-a-night roll I have been on. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT ahead.

**BETTY**

Betty was listening to music flipping through the Seattle Times on her phone while waiting to board her flight. Jughead had done this segment on a doctor that she was absolutely obsessed with. Betty sighed, seeing Jughead’s name in print made her so proud.

It had been three days since Betty last laid her eyes on Jughead. When he left, Betty had just sunk to the floor and cried. Cried for herself, cried for Jughead and cried for them. Once she got herself together, Betty immediately called Archie and Veronica and asked them to come over. Betty showed them the pictures and told them everything.

Archie walked over and picked a journal up off the ground, “Jesus, you actually threw these at him?”

Betty nodded, she was ashamed. Betty was so mad and she held in all those emotions for so long that once the flood gates opened she couldn’t stop. But even though she was angry with him, Betty realized that it wasn’t fair to blame _everything_ on him. Betty could’ve pulled herself together, gotten a job and acted like a normal person. But the truth was she was scared. If Betty chose to move on it was like she was admitting things were over between them. How silly that sounded once she said it out loud.

Betty saw Nick the next day. He could tell she was upset but Betty assured him that she was ok. Betty had been so tired, the emotional strain from everything had wiped her out. She asked Nick if she could come by his place the next day and of course he agreed.

Betty was in the kitchen making some tea.

“Why didn’t you tell me Gail was a police officer?” Betty asked from the kitchen.

The silence was long enough that Betty knew Nick was shocked by her question.

Nick walked into the kitchen. “It just never came up I guess.”

“Listen Nick, we should talk.” Betty said.

Nick froze, “Ok…”

Betty wrapped her arms around Nick’s neck, “You have been an amazing boyfriend. I used to hear that saying, “Everyone come into your life for a reason” and I never truly believed that until I met you.” A stray tear fell down Betty’s face, God she was so tired of crying but she had to get this out.

“You came into my life when I needed you the most. Especially after what happened with Mark… the way you took care of me… I don’t think I can ever repay you for all of that.”

“Betty… you don’t have to repay me. I wanted to do those things. I wanted to take care of you.”

Betty laughed softly, “I know and that’s what I love about you Nick. You are so selfless, always putting others before yourself because you genuinely want to.”

“Betty… are you breaking up with me?” Nick asked.

“No… but you’re about to break up with me.” Betty said.

“What? I don’t understand.” Nick said completely confused.

There was a knock at Nick’s door.

“I have a surprise for you.” Betty said.

Betty walked over to the door and Nick wordlessly followed her. Betty knew who was behind the door, she had been working on this with Kevin for over a week now. Betty opened the door to find a tall beautiful light blonde woman. She was pale with crystal clear blue eyes that sparkled.

Betty smiled at her, “Hi, you must be Gail. I’m Betty.”

The two women shook hands.

Betty moved out of the way, “Hi Nick.” Gail said.

Nick looked completely blown away. “Gail. What are you doing here?”

“Betty asked me to come. I didn’t want to at first but she was pretty convincing.” Gail paused. “It’s so good to see you.”

Betty knew that was her cue. “Ok, well you two definitely have some catching up to do.”

Betty grabbed her coat and left Nick’s apartment. She had just made it on to the sidewalk when Nick came running after her.

“Betty wait!”

“Nick, what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I just asked Gail to wait a few minutes.” Nick said “Betty why did you do this?”

Betty put her hand on Nick’s cheek, “After our talk I knew you still had feelings for her. I wish someone had stepped in for Jughead and I when we first broke up. Life is too short Nick. Too short to be walking around wondering if the person you love loves you back.”

Nick looked like he might cry, he pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Then he said, “How did you even get her here?”

“Well I had a little help from Kevin. To be honest she was really confused as to why your girlfriend was calling asking if she still loved you.” Betty laughed. “But I told her my story and I told her that if there was any chance that she still loved you that she should hear you out.”

Nick pulled her into a hug, “I don’t know what to say Betty. Thank you.”

“Don’t let her slip away this time.” Betty said. Betty leaned up and kissed Nick on the cheek.

“I’ll see you around?” Nick asked.

“Yeah,” Betty answered. “You’ll see me around.”

Betty turned to walk away, after a few steps Nick said, “Hey Cooper!”

Betty turned around to face him. “You should follow your own advice sometime.” Nick said.

Betty smiled and nodded and headed back to her apartment. She tossed and turned all night and at 3a.m. she booked a one way ticket to Seattle, Washington.

The flight had gone smoothly. It was still early afternoon when Betty’s plane landed. She texted Archie asking him to call Jughead and see if he was at work. By the time she had made it through baggage claim, Archie replied saying he was at home. He also texted Betty Jughead’s address.

Betty got a cab over to Jughead’s apartment. Seattle was beautiful and she could see the Space Needle in the distance. Betty was nervous but the last thing Jughead said to her played on repeat in her mind.

_“I love you Betty.” Jughead said quietly. “Despite everything, I will never stop loving you.”_

Betty prayed that Jughead still meant that even though it had only been a few days.

Betty cleared her throat and knocked on Jughead’s door. It took a few minutes, but then Betty heard movement inside the apartment and Jughead opened the door. Betty resisted the urge to gasp. Jughead looked like a mess. When he realized it was Betty, his face went white with shock.

“Betty?” Jughead choked out. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you that despite everything… I will never stop loving you too.” Betty said.

Jughead paused. Betty was nervous that he would send her away after everything that happened. But after a beat Jughead grabbed Betty and pulled her into to his arms. Betty yelled in surprise, but it was muffled by Jughead’s mouth taking hers. Betty pushed Jughead back in to the apartment remembering to pull her suitcase behind her.

Jughead ripped off Betty’s jacket and let it drop to the floor. The two of them clashed together it a hot mess of lips and tongues. Betty pulled on the hem of Jughead’s t-shirt and he lifted her arms as she took it off. Betty lightly ran her fingers over Jughead’s abdomen. He was different now but in a good way, leaner and more muscular. Jughead pulled her shirt off next and unhooked her bra. Betty moaned into Jughead’s mouth as his hands went over her breasts. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself impossibly closer.

The two of them made it to the bedroom where Betty took off her pants. Just in light blue lace panties, she walked over and slid her fingers into the hem of Jughead’s sweatpants. Jughead’s breath hitched in his throat. Tentatively, she pulled his pants down until they dropped the rest of their way down on to the floor. Betty bit her lip. She thought she’d be more nervous since she hadn’t been this way with anyone since Jughead broke up with her but she felt calm. She felt like she had finally come home.

Betty looked up into Jughead’s eyes, “I love you.” Betty whispered.

Jughead pushed Betty back and gently laid her on the bed. He leaning over her with one knee on the bed. Betty slid her hands up his back. Jughead started kissing her neck. The feeling of his tongue on her neck sent shivers right down to her groin. Jughead made his way down Betty’s body whispering “I love you” in between every few kisses. Betty kept her fingers in Jughead’s hair pulling lightly.

Jughead pulled Betty’s underwear down her legs and threw them on the floor. Betty’s body went ridged in anticipation, she knew what was coming next. Jughead kissed his way up Betty’s leg until he was at the apex of her thighs. Gently, he placed his hands on the inside of Betty’s thighs. Betty shivered as Jughead pushed her legs apart. He dipped his head and slowly Jughead began to lick and suck and softly bite. Betty grabbed the sides of the bed as soon as Jughead made contact. He was slow at first, but then he slipped a finger inside her sex and picked up the pace. Betty felt her body leaving the earth as her building orgasm started to consume her.

“Oh my god Jug…” She said.

Betty screwed her eyes shut as her orgasm ripped through her, all consuming. By the time she was coming down, Jughead was on top of her again kissing her neck. He wove his fingers into hers. Betty kissed him tasting herself on his lips. It was so… arousing. Jughead pushed his length against her sensitive skin and he smirked when she let out a moan. Betty grabbed Jughead’s face and started kissing him violently as she tilted her pelvis up to meet him. Jughead slid himself in slow at first, setting a slow even rhythm. But then Betty wrapped her legs around his hips.

“Faster, Jughead please.”

Jughead groaned and picked up the pace. He was a little rough with her and Betty knew she would be sore later but right in that moment it was everything she wanted. Betty felt herself quicken again. She didn’t think she could handle another mind numbing orgasm. Before Betty new it she detonated around Jughead and he soon followed after her.

They lay there together for a while, trying to catch their breath. Then Jughead rolled off of her and pulled Betty into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

“Happy?” Betty asked.

“More than you know.” Jughead said.

The two of them both drifted off to sleep.

When Betty woke up, she realized it was dark in Jughead’s apartment. Jughead still had his arms around her and he kissed her as soon as he realized she was awake.

“Hi.” Betty said shyly.

“Hi there.” Jughead said.

Betty kissed him again. She could feel herself responding again. Betty put her hand on Jughead’s cheek and kissed him again. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue in. Jughead made a sound low in his throat. Betty slid her fingers down Jughead’s throat, down his chest, across his stomach until she wrapped her hand around his hard length. Betty felt him smile as he kissed her. Betty swung a leg over Jughead’s waist and pulled herself up until she was straddling him. Her hair was everywhere. Jughead’s hands were resting on her hips, his thumbs making small circles into her skin.

“You are so beautiful.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled and bent down to kiss Jughead. His finger wove into her hair. When Betty went to pull away and sit back up Jughead went with her. They were nose to nose. Betty kissed the corner of Jughead’s mouth. Jughead smiled a shy smile.

Betty placed her hands on Jughead’s neck, her fingers touching the back of his neck.

“I need you.” Betty whispered.

“You have me.” Jughead responded.

Betty all of the sudden felt emotional, she didn’t want to cry anymore. Fresh tears spilled over her cheeks, “Do you promise?”

Jughead’s face fell into a sad frown, “Yes, Betty I promise. You have me. Forever.”

Jughead reached up wiping the tears off her cheeks.

“I’ve really missed you.” Betty whispered.

Jughead grabbed Betty’s face and kissed her long and hard. When they broke apart he said, “Me too, Betts.”

Betty lifted herself and lowered herself on to Jughead. They didn’t break eye contact as their mouths both formed a silent “O”. Betty moved slowly at first, grinding her hips into Jughead. His hands slid over her breasts as he kissed her neck. The sensation on her skin sent her over the edge as she picked up the pace. She felt herself tighten again and let out a loud moan. Jughead helped her hips as she moved up and down in a quick rhythm. Betty felt Jughead stiffen underneath her, and after he pressed and rubbed her clit she exploded around him. Holding him tight as they both came down from their release. Jughead held her tight around the waist.

After a beat Jughead said, “Shower?”

Betty laughed, “Seriously?”

Jughead nodded, laughing. 

After their shower, Betty pulled on sweats and snuggled on the couch with Jughead.

“I like your place.” Betty said.

“Yeah I like it.” Jughead said.

They sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying each other’s company.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Jughead said.

Betty smiled, “Good surprise?”

“Absolutely.” Jughead said.

“We have a lot to talk about Jug.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead pressed his lips into the side of Betty’s forehead, “I know but let’s just enjoy this for a little while longer, ok?”

Betty nodded, snuggling deeper into his side. “Ok.”

Jughead looked over at Betty’s large suitcase by the door. He chuckled a little.

“You planning on staying a while?”

Betty looked up at him, “If you’ll have me. I kind of bought a one way ticket.” She bit her lip not knowing how Jughead would react.

“Even better.” Jughead said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Bughead reunion <3 
> 
> Ok so clearly I have no self-control and also I couldn't leave the story hanging like that LOL 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> More to come soon! 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


	8. Chapter 8

**JUGHEAD**

 

Jughead sat in his kitchen drinking coffee, Betty was asleep in the bedroom. He didn’t want to leave Betty for the day but after taking three “sick days”, if he wanted to keep his job Jughead was going to have to go into the office.

Jughead sighed, so much had happened in such a short amount of time. He and Betty hadn’t even talked yet. They spent last night just enjoying each other. It scared him how much he loved Betty after all this time and he wondered if they could really mend their relationship. Jughead knew that Betty loved him but was love really enough?

Jughead wondered idly about Nick… did Betty break-up with him? Or was she just here on a whim avoiding her problems? Jughead eyed her suitcase. There’s no way she packed that thing and left the title of boyfriend with Nick back in New York. Jughead smiled, the idea of Betty turning her life upside down and just leaving her life behind to be with him in Seattle meant so much to him.

Jughead heard Betty get up and use the bathroom. He smiled when he heard the softs pats of her feet on the floor. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at him. Jughead thought she was going to take a seat across from him but she curled herself up in his lap.

“Morning.” Jughead said quietly.

“Morning. Are you going to work?” Betty asked.

“Unfortunately. I just took three sick days. My editor is probably going to fire my ass as soon as I get there.”

Betty laughed, “No way, you’re too valuable.”

Jughead rolled his eyes. “You’re clearly biased.”

“No! I have been following that segment on the doctor. I really love it!”

Jughead smiled at that. It was true, a lot of people loved that segment and if he was being honest, it would probably make the start of his career. The average person doesn’t think about the human behind the surgical mask. Especially after they deliver bad news. Medical journals all over the world would cover this surgeon’s medical breakthrough solely focusing on his technique. Jughead took that a step further, besides the average person that would read the paper wouldn’t understand half of the medical lingo used in a medical journal. Jughead focused on the man and what his brain trials cost him personally. It was a fine line to walk because you didn’t want people to think that the doctor was a murderer.

“Can I ask you something?” Jughead asked wearily.

“Sure.” Betty said.

“Did you break up with Nick before you came here?” Jughead asked.

Betty looked at him, “Yes. What kind of person do you think I am?”

Jughead sighed with relief, “I’m sorry I was just curious.”

“We actually ended things before I made the decision to fly out here.” Betty said yawning.

“We?” Jughead asked curiously. “It was mutual?”

Betty nodded. “Yup, I actually set him up with his ex-girlfriend.”

Jughead shook his head- that was confusing. Betty laughed, “I’ll explain it sometime.”

Jughead looked at the time, “I have to leave for work.”

Betty kissed him on the cheek, “Ok, I am going back to bed.”

Jughead smiled at how comfortable Betty already was. “I should be home around 4:30ish as long as no last minute assignments come up.”

“Ok, I’ll probably go exploring and maybe do a little sightseeing.” Betty said.

“Ok, just don’t go to the space needle without me.” Jughead said.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Because I haven’t been to it yet.” Jughead said.

Betty paused, “Jug… how long have you lived here? And you’ve never been to the space needle?”

“I mean, I’ve seen it but I’ve never intentionally been to it.” Jughead replied.

Betty shook her head and walked back into the bedroom.

Jughead sighed. He guessed they could talk later tonight when he got back from work.

Going back to work was brutal, he had so much work to catch up on and his editor was pissed. Jughead debated telling her the truth about the whole situation.

_I actually wasn’t sick but completely devastated that my high school girlfriend fucking hates me after I admitted that the whole reason why I broke up with her six years ago was because I was investigating a drug ring…._

Nope. Definitely not.

Jughead managed to get through all of his e-mails and get a few articles drafted and sent to his editor. Luckily she was happy with them and she sent him his next few assignments. One of them was to attend a banquet being held in honor of the doctor he had been doing on a segment on.

Jughead quickly replied asking if he could get an extra ticket. Betty would love that. The banquet was next week… Jughead wondered if Betty would be here that long. She did make it sound like she was staying awhile but not permanently. The two of them clearly had not worked any details out yet.

To Jughead’s relief, the work day went quickly. He practically ran out of the office when he remembered Betty would be there when he got home. Unfortunately, due to all the work he had to catch up on Jughead had to work later then he thought. When he got home and unlocked the door and wonderful smell was in the apartment- food. Jughead walked into the kitchen to see Betty sitting at his kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle. Betty jumped up when she saw him and threw her arms around his neck.

“Hey there you. How was your day?” Jughead asked.

“It was good! I did some sightseeing and I stumbled upon this little café and they had a piano and I sat there and played for a little while.” Betty said.

“What! No way, that’s incredible.” Jughead said.

“Yeah and then I found a market and did some grocery shopping. I figured I could make dinner for us.”

“It smells great whatever it is.”

The two of them continued their conversation. Jughead groaned when he explained all the e-mails he had and assignments to catch up. Their conversation flowed easily but something was bothering Jughead. He should’ve been happy that Betty was there and that they were together but it was like they were completely ignoring what happened a few days ago.

“Jughead, did you hear me?” Betty asked.

“Sorry, what?”

“I said I applied for bartending jobs today.”

Jughead paused, “You what?”

“I figured I should apply for a job so I’m not just sitting around…” Betty said quietly.

“Oh… right.” Jughead said, running his fingers through his hair. Jughead walked out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

Betty followed him, “I thought you’d be happy that I was staying…”

Jughead whirled around, “I am happy.”

“Then why are you acting like this?” Betty said.

Annoyance bloomed in Jughead’s chest, “Because Betty we haven’t talked about a single thing yet, for Christ’s sake I still have a fucking bruise on my shoulder from the book you threw at me a few days ago and all of the sudden you’re applying for jobs?”

Betty stepped back, her bottom lip trembling. “Ok, so let’s talk.”

Jughead sighed, he didn’t even know where to start or what his fucking problem was. Jughead had thought about this reunion with Betty for years and now he was screwing things up.

“A few days ago you were throwing things at me basically reading me the list of the ways I screwed up your life and before I left you told me that you hated me.” Jughead said. “I just want to know what changed.”

Betty nodded, she walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. She took a deep breath.

“When you left my apartment, you looked so upset and broken. I realized that I had been unfair to you. I had so much pent up anger about what happened between us and then you told me the reason why and I just… lost it. So, after I stopped crying I felt regret. Even though what you did was bad it was bad enough for me to stop loving you. All I’ve wanted Jug for the last six years is to be with you and although I’m still mad at you… my reasons weren’t enough to let you slip away again. My reasons weren’t enough for me to stop loving you.” Betty said.

“I deserved what you said to me.” Jughead said quietly. “You were right, I should have just been honest with you and let you make your own decision. But I could never have lived with myself Betty if you got hurt. That was the deciding factor for me. I made a mistake yes, but if someone physically hurt you I never would have been able to live with that.”

Betty nodded but didn’t say anything.

“Archie called me you know…” Jughead started to say, “At the time I didn’t know the whole story and Archie didn’t give me any specifics but I knew someone hurt you.”

Betty’s face softened and she reached over and took his hand.

“I completely lost it. I literally felt so unhinged that I threw a glass at the wall in the kitchen. It was like I put all this distance between us and for what? You were still at risk no matter what.”

“Jughead, what happened to me was not your fault.” Betty said softly.

“I know that, but all I could think about was if we had never broken up you never would have met that guy and he never would have hurt you…” Jughead’s voice broke at the end of his words.

The two of them were quiet for a while.

“I thought of you, you know.” Betty said. “When I broke up with Mark, he hit me so hard that I fell on the ground and then kicked me in the ribs.”

Jughead cringed as he watched Betty subconsciously put her hand over her ribs.

“I could’ve just laid there on the floor and taken it but it was the memory of us that got me off that floor… and it was the memory of us that helped me survive after.”

Jughead looked at her, his jealousy piquing a little. “I thought Nick was the one who helped you.”

Betty met his gaze. “He did. Nick… Nick saved my life. The night Mark kicked in my door, Nick and I kissed that night. We were sort of dating at that point. That’s what sent Mark over the edge. He had been stalking me for weeks and I had no idea. But if Nick hadn’t watched me go in the door that night, he never would have seen Mark go into my apartment.”

Jughead felt sick to his stomach imagining some guy hurting Betty.

“Nick lived with me after I got out of the hospital, he cooked for me, kept my apartment clean, helped me bathe and held me at night when the darkness got to be too much. Even through all of that he never treated me like a victim but like a survivor. He’s always going to have a place in my heart for all those things.” Betty said.

Jughead swallowed, “Then why are you here? Why aren’t you with him?”

“Because Nick didn’t love me. He loved someone else, his ex-girlfriend actually.” Betty said. “Nick and I could’ve had a future together. I could see us falling in love, getting married, having kids… the whole nine yards. I know he saw it too. But we weren’t each other’s soul mates. After Christmas, I realized I never stopped loving you and even if you didn’t feel the same way… I couldn’t be with anyone else. I couldn’t do anything about my soul mate but I could definitely do something about Nick’s.”

Jughead nodded, taken aback by Betty’s words. Clearly, Jughead had nothing to worry about with Nick in fact Jughead felt like he owed him as well for taking care of Betty when he could not.

“You think we’re soul mates?” Jughead asked.

Betty smiled, she put her hands on Jughead’s face and kissed him. “Of course we are. Don’t you think so?”

Jughead nodded and kissed Betty again.

After dinner, Betty stood at the sink washing the dishes. “I don’t have to stay you know.”

Jughead paused, anxiety weaving its way through his chest.

“I want to.” Betty said quickly. “But I could just stay for vacation for a week or two and then I can go back to New York. We can do the long distance thing for a little while and figure it out from there.”

Jughead stood up and went over to Betty, he put his hands on her face and Betty leaned into his touch.  

“No.” Jughead said.

“No?” Betty asked smiling.

“I’ll be honest, I am terrified. Being apart all this time and then living together? It scares the hell out of me.”

“Me too.” Betty said quietly.

“But I can’t let you walk away again Betty Cooper. I need you.” Jughead said.

Betty met his gaze, “I need you too.”

Their lips locked and before long Jughead was leading Betty to the bedroom where he would show her just how much he needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oyyy, ok I don't know how I feel about this chapter LOL 
> 
> I'm an Aries sign and my horoscope told me that I would have writer's block and not be able to tap into my creative side thanks to the Eclipse. So I'm apologizing in advance. I wrote and rewrote this chapter a few times today and I almost gave up but I didn't want to give up my one-chapter-a-night streak. 
> 
> Anyways, these two love birds have a lot to work out after all the heart ache and angst. Hopefully living together will help them work through their problems! Either way, they have made a step in the right direction. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and thank you to those of you who have been leaving comments! I truly enjoy reading your thoughts on this story and I'm so happy that you're enjoying it. 
> 
> P & B, 
> 
> -Peyton


End file.
